rocker chick and sk8ter girl
by f.o.t4eva
Summary: bella is th elead singer of her band Paramore. Jasper is her brother and her to friends James and jacob are in it to.Edward and his sisters Alice,Rosalie moves to Georgia and meets them. full summary inside i suck bella edward story EXB EMXR AXJ


**A/N: **This is my first fanficiton story so sorry if it sucks I will try my best so read it and review and tell me if i should continue

**Disclaimer: **I own nothing the wonderful Stephanie Meyer does

**Summary: **Bella likes to skate also she is the lead singer of her band along with her brother Jasper and their friends Emmet, and James. Edward, Alice and Rosalie moves to Georgia . Bella and Jasper introudouces them when they offer to help and Bella keeps feeling the sparck every time Edward touches her. will they get together are will someone get in the way. Read and find out

Oh and I suck at summary's

**The Move**

**Edward's p.o.v**

**"** Come on Edward mom says hurry up they want to leave now!"Alice yelled

"Yes Alice i just need to finish packing my skateboards ..ok done" i yelled

it was five in the morning and I was packing to move to Georgia Alice Rosalie mom and dad was done packing yesturday while i went to my friends house

"Thats why you shouldve packed yesturday instead of hanging out"Alice told me when i was going done the stairs

"shut up!" i told her

i made sure i had everything i needed along with Rosalie and Alice. When i was done i went into my dads car and we pulled off

**_hours later_**

we finnaly reached to Georgia i opend the door and stereched took a breath before walking into our new house Alice and Rosalie ran past me to the stairs i guess to find the room that most comforts them "Jasper look we have new neighbors hmm do you think they will mind the noise" i heard someone yelled we were two houses away when i saw one girl skating down the block when i saw a girl wearing shorts with a shirt that says Paromore skating this way i never heard of a band named Paramore.

"hey wait for me Bella you know this was my idea" someone else yelled back so the girls name was bella it maches her just as well

"well then jasper nobody told you not to skate like me"and the boys name was Jasper ok

Bella stoped right in front of me while Jasper was a few yards away

"hi my names bella we came becouse my brother wanted to be nice and help you guys move!" she told me

"my names Edward im moved here with my sisters Alice Risalie my father and my mother" i guess she didt know how to respond so she just stuck out her hand so i took it and once our hands touched i felt a shock and pulled back i guess she felt it too because she jumped back and blushed.

"isabella are u going to keep that helmet on!"

"no father i didnt feel like it" she said while rolling her eyes

"hi my name is Jasper and i am not her father"

"i guessed that when she rolled her eyes"i said when i looked at Bella she blushed i led them in to the house and called mom dad Rosalie and Alice

" Alice Rosalie mom dad this is Bella and jasper their here to help us move!"i told them

"oh how nice my name is Esme"esme told them

"my name is Alice and i love shopping maybe e can go sometime"_ alice always say that when we meet a new person thats a girl i looked at bella and her eyes went wide when alice told her that  
_

"um sorry Alice but i dont like shopping alot" bella said alices smile dissapeard

"my name is Rosalie and i am not a shopping freack like alice but i like to shop to"

"sorry about my daughters im Carilie umm you can help moving their stuff into their rooms Bella and Jasper and Edward u can help move the heavy furniture into the house lets get moving" and with that we started working

**_hours later_**

"sorry we have to go my mom wants us home before dinner your welcome to join us." Bella offered

"Oh dad can we please go please" Alice begged

"yes anything for you alice" esme said

**_A/n ok so you like it yes no maybe so you can tell me by revewing you know click that box that say review i need to know if i should continue writing or stop thank _**

**_f.o.t4eva_**

**_xxx _**


End file.
